


The Right Tune

by hokage35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there he was in a bar full of people, some friends, acquaintances and others complete strangers, drinking his sorrows away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Tune

**Author's Note:**

> So a one shot where karaoke saves the day. Note: bold and italic text indicates someone is singing. Don't worry it's pretty easy to follow. Hope you all like it.

Castiel was drunk. He knew this was not good. Sure he could still walk and hold a conversation but Castiel knew he was not a great drunk. 

It wasn’t his fault however. It was Dean Winchester’s. If the other man had not been so perfect then Castiel would not be at the bar where he was supposed to be celebrating Meg’s 30th birthday and trying to drink his own sorrows away. Of course Dean had not actually done anything to Castiel. How could he? Dean was perfect. He had that flawless chiselled jaw, amazing muscular body and green eyes that one could easily get lost in. But still an inebriated Castiel convinced himself that it was somehow Dean’s fault that he had fallen in love with him.

So there he was in a bar full of people, some friends, acquaintances and others complete strangers, drinking his sorrows away. 

Dean was there of course on the other side of the room with some girl Lisa, Castiel thinks that was her name when he was introduced before. It was supposed to be just like any other day, except it wasn’t. It was as if Castiel’s heart just decided to go on strike. Usually he would smile at whoever Dean was dating and ignore the girl because they never stuck around long enough anyway. Two or three weeks tops then Dean was single again.

To make things worse Castiel was in a karaoke bar currently listening to Jo Harvelle perform a horrible rendition of Adele’s Rumour Has It. Castiel shuddered at his horrible tone. Hopefully someone else would get up there and show them how it’s done. Castiel knew it was horrible to think that way about his friend but he was a music teacher after all and he knew how a song should sound.

“Cas,” Dean’s voice dragged him out of his own thoughts. Great this was all Castiel needed.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel swayed a little on his barstool. 

“Whoa there,” the other man reached out and steadied him. “Hitting the tequila I see,” Dean pointed at the empty shot glass.

Castiel tried to smile but it came out way to weakly. 

“Okay,” Dean put his empty beer bottle onto the bar. “What’s got you so down in the dumps?” Dean knew Castiel hit the tequila when he was upset.

“Nothing,” Castiel was a terrible liar. ‘I am in love with you,’ he screamed inside his head.

Dean huffed. He knew Castiel all too well. They’d been friends since college after all. “Is it work?” Castiel shook his head. “Your family?” Again came the head shake. Dean paused for a moment, a small smirk encased his lips. “A guy?” Castiel stiffened. “Bingo!” Dean chuckled. “Who is he?”

Castiel hated how his best friend could read him so easily. He hated it so much more when the ‘guy’ was in fact none other than Dean himself. “Nobody,” he mumbled. He downed the remains of the beer he had ordered a while ago. It was warm but alcohol was alcohol.

Dean wasn’t impressed. He did not like it when Castiel dated other guys. He wanted to be the only man in his life. Sure he knew that was selfish because Dean was not ready to admit how he really felt but still he could not help it. He wanted Castiel to be happy but Dean had never thought he was enough for the other man hence why he had never admitted his true feelings. Castiel deserved better and the thought always saddened and angered Dean. “Fine,” he bit back. 

“If you are only here to further my misery Dean then you can leave,” Castiel turned his attention away from the other man. It was cold and not at all like how they would usually interact. 

“Okay,” Dean gritted his teeth again. “Enjoy your misery then.” He stood up to leave.

“Fuck you Winchester,” Castiel spat, immediately regretting it but not saying another word. Why did he have to feel this way?

Anger filled Dean but he did not react. Instead he left dragging his date outside with him.

Dean had gone with Lisa. Castiel felt like an idiot as usual. He should not have said that to Dean. He downed another shot of tequila before a voice chimed in his ear. “Clarence my dear boy it’s your turn,” Meg placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Excuse me?” Castiel cocked a brow in confusion, welcoming the distraction.

“To sing,” Jo cut in. “Come on Cas, almost everyone else has already had a turn.”

“Not in the mood,” Castiel groaned.

Two pairs of arms grabbed him from behind as dragged him to his feet. “It’s my birthday party Clarence and I won’t have you ruin it with your pity party. Now man up,” Meg explained. “I’m sure your little pouty face and tortured heart can muster up an achy ballad of some sort.” Meg knew about Castiel’s crush on his best friend. They worked together after all and she was pretty fluent in reading Castiel’s moods.

Castiel muttered under his breath as he made his way to the stage ignoring the cheers from the girls. He was angry and upset but most of all intoxicated. He should have just picked some Keith Urban song, or Bon Jovi. Everyone loved Bon Jovi right? Instead Castiel’s brain must have flickered and rebooted because he did not remember scrolling through the list and picking a song.

“I dedicate this to my best friend,” he smiled at the crowd, knowing Dean was not here to see him make this huge mistake. “Even if he is an assbutt.” Castiel knew Meg knew about his crush, and he was pretty sure Jo and his sister Anna did as well. As for everyone else in the room he did not care about them in his current state. He drew in a breath and steadied himself before he started to sing. 

Even when drunk Castiel could carry a tune. He got a few cheers as he started and some of the party goers even danced down in front of the stage. He was past halfway through the song when Dean returned alone. He did not notice the other man’s reappearance and kept going strong.

**_I'm not going to lie  
A stubborn part of me keeps the hope alive  
That someday I'll be yours and you'll be mine  
And I know you'll never understand  
So to keep from losing my best friend  
I hold it all inside_ **

He did not notice when his friends stilled their movements. Meg, Anna, Jo, and several others now watched on with disbelief. They all knew who Castiel was singing about and they had also seen Dean walk back in. Awkward didn’t even begin to cover the mood in the bar.

**_Say you love me  
We could build us something_ **

**_What if I say you love me?  
Could I make it true?  
We could build us something  
That would mean something to you  
Cause when I close my eyes  
I'm in this world where you don't have a girl  
And I'm right by your side  
Say you love me  
It don't mean that I'll ever have you  
Oh, no_ **

When he was done everyone stood there in silence. Most of crowd was stunned, a few people applauded, and small pockets of whispers erupted soon after. Castiel had been brilliant his voice was perfect if not laced in heartache. He noticed his friends’ focus changed quickly as they turned to the back of the room. Castiel followed their gaze and then it felt like he was hit by a truck.

Dean was standing at the doorway leaning up against the wall, a shocked look adorning his face.

Panic struck and Castiel darted for the exit to his left. Dean had heard him, he was not sure how much exactly but by the look on his face it was enough. “Idiot,” he muttered to himself, semi-glad that his drunk ass didn’t trip on the half dozen stairs leading down from the stage. He thought Dean had gone. He did not mean to pour his heart out in song, and he certainly did not plan for the other man to hear it. Tequila ruins everything.

Unsure of what to do Castiel paced around outside. The cold air felt refreshing against his now flush face. He had gone and embarrassed himself in front of his friends but most importantly Dean. He held his phone in his hands contemplating whether or not to call a taxi, part of him was waiting for Dean to come rushing out the doors to see him like some silly rom-com moment. 

“Castiel,” he heard someone call his name. He was both upset and relieved when he turned to see his sister Anna with Meg in-toe. 

“About time Clarence,” Meg cheered. “Thought you’d never tell Winchester how you felt.” She was met with the most epic of bitch faces. “Now, now don’t be like that.”

“I have made a fool out of myself Meg,” Castiel ranted. “Now he knows how I feel and I cannot take that back. Maybe if I keep drinking I won’t remember any of this horrible nightmare when I wake tomorrow.”

“No way, you are not having another drop mister,” Anna latched onto his arm. “There is something you need to see.”

“Trust us,” Meg added when Castiel looked like he was about to protest.

Together the pair walked him back inside, not giving him the chance to run away. He was not sure what he was expecting to see but this was certainly not it. Castiel did a double take when he walked back into the karaoke bar. He’d faintly heard a voice from outside but was unable to match it to its owner. But now as he stood amongst the crowd he saw Dean up on stage. 

**_All the lights on and you are alive  
But you can't point the way to your heart  
So sublime, when the stars are aligned  
But you don't know  
You don't know the greatness you are_ **

This was definitely not the type of song Dean would normally sing. No doubt it was a special request for his date Lisa. Castiel felt his stomach twist. His friends had dragged him back inside to hear this? Was the universe just collectively out to fuck him tonight?

**_Cause Blue Eyes  
You are destiny's scene  
Cause Blue Eyes  
I just wanna be the one_ **

Castiel froze. Blue eyes? Lisa didn’t have blue eyes he remembered that much. He scanned the room. She was not anywhere to be seen. Confused he turned his attention back to the stage. It was empty.

**_I just wanna sing a song with you_ **

Castiel turned around to see Dean had come off the stage and was standing behind him.

**_I just wanna get it on with you_ **

He was not looking at anyone else. Dean’s gaze was fixed solely on Castiel. 

**_Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the secret I keep  
Cause Blue Eyes  
I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just wanna sing a song with you..._ **

Dean dropped the microphone. Castiel felt a blush creep up his face. “Dean I-” he barely got the words out before Dean lips were on his, pulling him into the deepest kiss Castiel had ever received.

“Dean,” Castiel panted as they pulled apart. “I thought…Lisa…you?” he couldn’t form any sort of coherent sentence. 

“I sent her packing,” Dean shrugged. “But it’s okay because when I came back inside I finally realized something.”

“What was that?” Castiel’s brain had finished rebooting.

“That not only do I like you Cas,” Dean smiled shyly. “But you like me too.”

“Finally!” Meg slapped them both on the back. “Now go get a room you two big dummies.”

The pair moved away from the crowd for more privacy. “You know,” Dean began. “I liked the fact that you were singing about me. You were incredible.”

Castiel’s felt the blush creep across his face.

“And now I am wondering what other noises I can get you to make,” Dean cocked a brow before pulling Castiel into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Karaoke:  
> Cas' song - Save You Love Me by Steve Grand a gay musician with lyrics that suit Cas' character  
> Dean's song - Blue Eyes by Cary Brothers cause well Cas has blue eyes 
> 
> I don't own these songs but I just think both artists are brilliant! Seriously I'd marry Steve Grand :)


End file.
